


Here Come's the Bride

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo has no sex appeal, Lonely Bucky Barnes, Mail Order Bride, Matchmaking, Someone is going to die.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: He didn't think he would ever feel like this. Especially after more than seventy years of captivity and abuse. But here he was, lonely. Feeling as if he were cursed and unlovable. After all, what person in their right mind would let him near their daughter?And what sort of woman would have any interest in him, a former assassin?Then he met her... The person that knows and yet doesn't care what he is- or what he used to be. The person who doesn't treat him like a freak. And when you live in a world full of freaks...that's really saying something.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 23





	Here Come's the Bride

He wasn't sure what it was that started it exactly. All he could really tell was one day he was...fine. Not the least bit bothered or lonely, and the next- he _was_.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd spent seventy years in captivity, alone, afraid, and so horribly abused. Or maybe it was the fact that he was _finally_ starting to feel safe again now that he was completely free of the triggers that Hydra had put into place in his mind.

Or maybe it was the fact that he'd stepped out of his home one morning and found a couple of his goats going at it like bunnies in heat?

He'd been baffled by what he was seeing at first. Not because he didn't know what the two goats were doing. He was nearly a hundred years old- he _knew_ what sex was. He'd experienced it for himself on a multitude of occasions. Or so he'd been told.

Though if he was this confused by the mating habits of animals then maybe he needed to have someone give him a refresher talk about the bird's and the bee's?

Maybe he'd ask Steve if he knew anything the next time he visited? Of course that would be both for entertainment as well as education. Especially since everyone and their cousin knew that his buddy was still a virgin.

Still...it would be great fun to watch his friend squirm while trying to educate him, he guessed.

Of course, he didn't mention the odd feeling to anyone. Not for a while at least. He needed some time to go about his normal routine, and think. Maybe see if he could pin point the exact feeling that he was beginning to feel rising up within him.

It took him a grand total of three months to figure it out. Or get as close to figuring it out as he could for him, anyways. And by then, several of his goats had been impregnated and were expecting and at least two of them had already given birth to these cute little bouncy things, that liked to jump and play, and get themselves into all kinds of funny mischief that he never really tired of watching.

It made him smile like he hadn't in over seventy years. So he saw no point in stopping regardless of how laughing at the kid's made him look to some people.

Though it was a _little_ bit difficult to ignore the way that his laughter sent some of his neighbors scurrying for cover a few times. Despite how they had denied it when he'd asked them what they were doing.

Finally the day came when he decided to go and see the king and ask him to help him.

He cleaned himself up, put on his best outfit, and then went to take care of his goats- which took about an hour because after feeding them he got caught up petting and talking to the babies. He told them that he'd be back in a little while, but they didn't seem to believe him.

And since they didn't believe him, he felt overly anxious about leaving at all. After all, they weren't the only one's who tended to suffer from separation anxiety. He did too.

Especially since they were the first babies that he had. So he was naturally very protective of them.

Once he finally managed to pry himself away from his fretting babies, he then made the trip up to the palace to ask for an audience with T'Challa.

Luckily the man tended to get to him quickly, so he didn't have to sit there _all_ day waiting. But he still sort of felt bad about taking him away from his usual duties for this. Still...if the man had any wisdom or advice that he could share with him once he explained everything- then it would be well worth it.

And it was. Sort of.

Explaining what he was feeling wasn't exactly easy, but the king was good at catching on quick. Which probably saved them both _some_ embarrassment.

"So...let me see if I understand your predicament," He heard T'Challa say after several tense moments. "You feel like you wish to settle down? As in, marriage? With a wife?"

He frowned for a second and tried to figure out if that's what he'd said or if maybe the king hadn't understood after all. But after a moment or so he finally replied in a somewhat awed/confused tone, "Is that what I said?" He wasn't one hundred percent certain.

But he would admit to feeling like _something_ was missing in his life now that he was finally freed of Hydra's influence. And companionship would be nice after being alone for so long. So maybe the king had understood him after all?

Mentally shaking himself, he gave the king a more definite answer since his previous one had caused the man to tilt his head to the side in an inquisitive manner as he regarded him before then asking.

"And how exactly do you want to try...procuring your paramour?" T'Challa asked him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders since he had no real idea how to do what the king had just asked him about.

He hadn't dated anyone seriously in literal _decades_. How the hell was he supposed to know anything about wooing women anymore?

"I don't actually know how to go about it. I was hoping that you might have some ideas since I've been outed globally as the Winter's Soldier." He said in a slightly hopeful tone as he gave the king a slightly sad smile.

T'Challa thinned his lips for a moment, but agreed to look into ways to help him before he sent him on his way.


End file.
